


Reach Out Touch Me

by ambiguously



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, MayThe4th Treat, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Their eyes meet across a crowded room.





	Reach Out Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Протяни руку и прикоснись ко мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312541) by [alessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie)



> I couldn't resist. Happy May the 4th!

The mission is almost complete. Cassian has the intel he needs and connections he can use later. All he has to do now is extricate himself from the gangster's palace and he'll be on his way without ever seeing the gangster in question.

A curtain moves aside and voices rise. Cassian forces himself to stay collected. The hubbub doesn't mean he's been made. He rests his face in a politely curious expression and looks for his escape.

Then he sees Jabba.

Cassian Andor is no poet. The Rebel Alliance draws them to the cause as it draws soldiers, both on a futile search for glory and higher purpose. He's less a soldier, not even a spy. He's an asset, deployed at need and praying to a Force he doesn't believe in that the cause is just when his actions are not. A prayer forms on his lips now, seeing the alluring bulk of the Hutt in repose. Jabba is wealthy beyond words, and bounteous in form, the first fully-grown Hutt Cassian has ever seen.

He is captivated.

He takes a step forward, then another. The hangers-on ignore him until Cassian stands within a meter of Jabba's dais. A guard steps forward. "Name?"

"Darv Kanto," Cassian says, remembering his cover. "I came to pay my respects to the mighty Jabba." Truthfully, he's here to get the name of an Imperial double-agent working out of Tatooine. Now all he wants to do is press his hand against that bulbous flesh.

Jabba chuckles and says something in his native tongue. The guard steps aside.

Cassian comes closer, and he bows before standing. "Words fail me, illuminant one." He reaches out. He places his hand on skin that's cooler than he expects, and drier. Beautiful, he thinks, and realizes he said the word out loud because Jabba replies.

Helpless, Cassian turns to the protocol droid. The droid says, "The mighty Jabba the Hutt asks what size you take in a brass bikini."


End file.
